


date night

by enablelove



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Day 1: “Babe, please, sharing is caring” + Blanket Hogging + Favorite Outfit
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99
Collections: Tarlos Valentine 2021





	date night

Carlos brings over the tray of snacks, their own personal charcuterie board he’s impressed himself with. Nuts, cheese, crackers, honey, cuts of meat, M&M’s, dark chocolate, cranberries, yogurt covered pretzels, and spicy Doritos round it out. It’s definitely an eclectic mix, but one he’s sure TK is going to love.

TK’s lounging on the sofa, mindlessly scrolling on his phone as he waits for Carlos before starting their movie. It’s date night, where they make it a point to try and ignore the world and focus on each other at least twice a month.

One night they’ll go out and one night they’ll stay in and veg and Carlos loves the little traditions they’ve made together. TK is wearing his favorite outfit of a hoodie and sweats, but it’s Carlos’ APD hoodie this time and it’s a tad loose in the shoulders, even if it’s hugging TK’s biceps deliciously. There’s a primal part of Carlos that loves seeing TK in his clothes and when TK looks up, he grins impishly like he knows exactly what Carlos is thinking.

And to be honest, he probably does.

Brat.

“This looks amazing, babe,” TK says, quickly grabbing some M&M’s, before Carlos has even set the tray down, and popping them in his mouth. Carlos just rolls his eyes, having expected something of the sort.

“Figured it’d be good for the movie and I’ve been wanting to try my hand at one of these since seeing them pop up on Instagram and you having tagged me in a few,” Carlos says, sitting next to TK and pulling the blanket over them both. “Seemed like you were trying to tell me something.”

“Glad you got the message,” TK says, unrepentant, going back for some cheese and crackers. “It looks even more amazing than what I saw.”

Carlos smiles at that, loving TK’s bluntness. 

Half an hour passes and TK is hogging the damn blanket. A chill has fallen over Austin and Carlos didn’t turn up the heat too much, figuring cuddling with TK would be enough. He should have gotten two blankets because he knew his boyfriend was a thief.

Carlos tugs at the blanket just a little.

“Babe, please, sharing is caring,” Carlos tells TK, widening his eyes just a little.

“Ugh fine,” TK says, “put those eyes away.”

Carlos grins and curls in closer to TK so he doesn’t have to spread the blanket too far.

Not like it’s some sort of hardship to be entangled with his boyfriend after all.


End file.
